Who would know it would end this way?
by YuffieKisaragi001
Summary: Cloud was a prince, and Tifa was a princess. They were both seventeen and according to the rules, they have to get married. Knowing they were too young, they refused to. But little did they know who they were getting married to...


"Whatever it takes, I'm gonna end this ceremony!"

--

"The day is getting closer!" said Aerith, smiling as she flipped the pages of her calendar. "You're old enough, dear. Do you know what it means?" Tifa looked down and fiddled with her thumbs, "Time I get my freedom...?"

"No, silly!" Aerith said, laughing. Zack then entered the room and laughed, "It's time you get married!!" Tifa widened her eyes and gasped, "No way! It can't be!" Zack and Aerith frowned, "Why aren't you excited?"

"That's because I'm only seventeen!" Tifa cried. "I'm way too young to get married!" Aerith got up and sighed, "Tifa dear, stop acting like a normal girl. You're a _princess_, Tifa. And seventeen is already considered old enough for you princesses to get married."

"But I _don't want_ to get married!!" Tifa persisted, stomping her foot. Zack sighed, "So much for being home-schooled..." Tifa turned to her dad and gave him her puppy eyes, "Please, Dad! I don't want to get married! Not now, not later, and not in a million years!!"

"I'm afraid you're not having it your way this time, dear," said Zack, walking up to his daughter. "It's against the rules and regulations. You have to get married at the age of seventeen."

"Well, I hate the rules!!" Tifa huffed. Aerith gasped and put her hands on her hips, "Tifa, you're a princess. How can you say that?" "Because I'm _normal_!" said Tifa. "I'm normal like any other girls at the village! I don't want to be a princess!"

"You've been playing with those village girls too much, young lady!" said Zack. "Whatever you say, you're gonna get married... tomorrow!" Tifa widened her eyes as she knew that she was being forced to get married.

Zack and Aerith made their way out of the room. "I'll prepare a dress for you tomorrow," Aerith added, before leaving the room. When her parents were finally out of sight, Tifa sighed and laid on her bed, "I don't want to get married... not in a million years..."

**

* * *

**

"What? Me?" Cloud shouted at his caretaker, Cid. Cid nodded, "You're seventeen. It's time a charming boy like you get married."

"But I'm too young to marry!!" said Cloud. "Too bad, lad," said Cid. "It's against the rules. A prince your age should get married. Go find a girl, so you can get married as soon as possible."

"B-but I--" Cloud said. "Look lad, it's either you find a girl or we force you to get married!" Cid interrupted. Cloud looked down and sighed. He turned and walked out of the castle. "Perhaps if I run away, I won't be able to get married," he said to himself, and he made his way to the nearby village.

Cloud walked down the hill and saw little kids running around and laughing. Cloud smiled to himself, "If only I could be normal, like them.."

"Well, there's a price to be normal, y'know.." someone said from behind Cloud. Cloud widened his eyes and turned, only to see no one behind him. In less than a second, all he could see was utter darkness.

Or in other words, he fainted.

The little kids glanced at the unconscious prince before running away. A man walked up to the prince and grabbed his crown, "It's time _we_ exchange lives, Cloud.. You get the hard, normal life.. while I, Genesis, get the easy, special life.." Genesis could see the reflection of his face on the shiny crown, and he smirked.

--

"Hey, I'm home!!" Genesis called out, entering the castle. He widened his eyes and looked around the huge building. _I sure hope I don't blow my cover_, he thought. "Oh, boy! I knew you'd come back!" Cid said, running up to Genesis.

Cid then tilted his head, "Where've you been? And what happened to your hair? Why do you seem taller than usual?" "Uh, I decided to get ready for the marriage!" said Genesis. "I changed my hair because I knew spiky hair are a bother to people. And no women like short men!"

Cid grinned and patted Genesis' shoulder, "Now that's the boy I raised. Well, the marriage's gonna start tomorrow. You're gonna get married with the princess from Midgar, Cloud. Her name is Tifa. She's very fussy, so keep in mind that you should do _anything_ to please her."

Genesis nodded and grinned, overjoyed that Cid mistook him for Cloud.

**

* * *

**

"Everyone, today is a very special day for us all in Midgar. Our wonderful princess, Princess Tifa, will get married!" the emcee announced. Civilians in Midgar cheered and roared when they heard of the wonderful news. Some boys sighed in despair, after learning that the love of their lives is getting married.

"The wedding ceremony will be held this afternoon," the emcee added. "Her Highness would be more than pleased if all of you were to attend her wedding. Also remmeber to bring a gift for Her Highness, to wish her prosperity and happiness."

Immediately, everyone ran to the nearest gift store and jammed their brains while they thought of a perfect gift for Tifa. Most people got flowers, while others were thinking of buying much expensive gifts.

"I wonder who she's getting married to," a girl wondered out loud while she was picking a gift.

--

In her room, Tifa was staring at her reflection in the mirror, "I.. don't look like myself in this freakishly long, white dress." "That's how you're supposed to look like," said Aerith. "Now take a seat and let Cissnei put make-up on your face, just to make you prettier."

Tifa raised a brow, "Cissnei?" Aerith nodded, "Your personal make-up artist.

"Um, sorry I'm late..," a girl with shoulder-length red hair said as she entered the room. She was carrying a small pouch, which probably contained all the make-up stuff. "So, where's Her Highness?"

"Oh, over here!" Aerith said, pushing Tifa to the stool. "She's all ready." Cissnei looked at Tifa and smiled, "She looks beautiful. But I'm sure with a little make-up, she'll look more than beautiful... she'll look _gorgeous_!"

Cissnei sat on the stool in front of Tifa and opened her pouch. Tifa widened her eyes the moment she saw the make-up. She never liked make-up, but she had no other choice.

* * *

"Here we are, Cloud. Midgar," said Cid. Genesis looked around the place, "Seems much... bigger than I imagined."

"Your bride's waiting at the nearby church," Cid added. "Let me take you there." Genesis followed Cid to the church, getting irritated every now and then as the girls drooled over him. "He must be Her Highness' groom!" the girls said.

--

"Ugh... where am I?" Cloud said, opening his eyes, only to see nothing but darkness. This time, he was sure that he was conscious. Cloud got up and walked ahead, only to bump into a wall. He turned and walked, but he bumped into another wall.

"I'm in a... storeroom!?" Cloud shouted. "What the hell am I doing here!?" Cloud then looked down at his attire, "What am I wearing? Some coat and a suit... my crown's missing!! Which means..." Cloud took a deep breath before shouting, "I've been kidnapped!!!"

**

* * *

**

The pianist started to play the piano as Tifa walked to the front of the church. "Honey, are you excited?" Aerith and Zack asked in unison. Tifa shook her head, "No! I'm not eager to get married!"

"But dear," Aerith said. "I heard that this prince is a good and loyal boy. He'll definitely treat you well." "You call this hideous guy a prince!?" Tifa asked, staring at Genesis in disgust. Genesis saw her and smiled back at her, causing Tifa to gag.

"Well, looks aren't everything," said Zack. "Don't worry, honey. In ten years, you'll probably thank us for this." Tifa sighed and looked down, "Those words aren't helping..."

--

"I need to get the hell out of here!!" Cloud shouted, banging into the door once again. But no matter what he did, the door wouldn't budge. Cloud panted, "Why must I be kidnapped...? Don't they know that I'm a freakin' prince!?"

Cloud turned and leaned against the door, only to feel something jabbing his hip. He turned and fiddled around the 'thing', only to realize it was the doorknob! Cloud grinned, but then frowned again, "It's probably locked on the outside.."

Out of curiosity, Cloud turned the knob and pushed the door, only to realize the door wasn't locked at all! Cloud ran out of the storeroom and took deep breaths of fresh air. He then looked around and realized that he wasn't in his castle. Instead, he was in an abandoned wooden house.

Cloud walked towards the window and stuck his head out, trying to catch a glimpse of anything familiar. Unfortunately, he couldn't make out on where he was. He then walked out of the house, realizing the front door wasn't locked as well.

Cloud walked all around the city, but he could hardly recognize a single soul there. He realized one thing though; all of them were carrying expensive gifts. "Must be some kind of a festival day today," Cloud said to himself.

He then came across a poster on a tree. Cloud tilted his head and read the headlines of the poster aloud, "This afternoon.. Princess Tifa to be married with.. Prince Cloud!?" Cloud widened his eyes and shouted, "How long have I been unconscious!?!?"

"I-it doesn't matter!" said Cloud, snapping back to reality. "Someone out there is posing as me, and he's gonna get married to the princess, who had no idea that her future husband is a kidnapper!!"

Before Cloud could run of to the church, he turned back to the poster and read aloud, "Princess... Tifa..." Cloud gasped, "I'm in Midgar! I heard the people here are gullible! I have to save Her Highness and tell everyone that I'm the real Cloud!"

Cloud ran as fast as he could to the church. When he finally arrived, he was stopped by a big, burly man, "Did you bring a gift for Her Highness?" "Gift? I'm her groom!!" said Cloud.

"Nice try, kid. But the prince's already in the church. Sneaky kids like you should get punished," said the man. "Where's your mommy?" "I'm telling the truth!" Cloud shouted. "The 'prince' in the church is an imposter! And I'm not a kid!!"

"Look, no gifts, no entry," said the man. Cloud sighed. He put his hands into the pockets of the coat, and felt something. He took it out and his hand revealed a small, shiny, blue ball. "A marble?" he said to himself. "This might just work!"

Cloud looked up at the man and showed him the marble, "Look, this is my gift for Her Highness. Can I go in now?" The man grabbed the marble and widened his eyes, "Hey kid! This isn't a marble; it's a materia! The most expensive merchandise in Midgar!"

"So can I go in?" Cloud repeated. The man returned him the materia and nodded, "You may go in, rich kid.." Cloud smiled and ran into the church. He saw Princess Tifa beside a man with short, brown hair. The man was wearing his clothes!

Cloud grunted, "He may be much better-looking than me, but he's still an imposter! I have to find a way to tell everyone about him!"

"Your Highness Cloud, please proceed to the dressing room," someone announced. The man turned and walked towards a room. "I didn't know churches had dressing rooms," said Cloud. "But this is my chance!"

Cloud ran into the dressing room and shut the door, locking it afterwards. "I have to find my clothes! I have to wear them! I have to let everyone know!" Cloud saw a set of clothes on the floor. He grabbed them and nodded, "I'll change into this!"

--

Genesis walked towards the dressing door and turned the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open. "Hey!" he shouted. "Who locked the door from the inside! Whoever's in there, hurry up and open the door! Let me in!"

"Oh, Your Highness! It seems like you're ready," Cid said. He grabbed Genesis' arm and dragged him to the front of the church, "Come on, your bride's waiting." "Wait! I'm not ready yet!" said Genesis.

Cid laughed, "Oh, you're the usual shy boy I raised.."

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Tifa.. and.."

Everyone held their breaths, eager to know Tifa's groom. They all saw him, they all heard about him, but they didn't know his name. Names explain everything-- that's what they thought. Some people just don't bother to read posters.

"Here I am!!" someone shouted. Everyone looked up-- the direction where the voice was coming from-- and saw a spiky, blond-haired boy standing on one of the poles. Tifa's eyes started to sparkle when she saw him; he looked like her dream boy. Genesis looked up at the boy and grunted, "How did he get out!?"

Tifa turned to Genesis and raised a brow, whereas Genesis simply gave her a nervous laugh.

"I'm here to tell everyone," the boy added. "That I'm the _real_ Prince Cloud Strife!!" Immediately, everyone started whispering among themselves. The big, burly man came out of the crowd and pointed at the boy, "Hey! You're the rich kid with the materia!!" The whispers of the crowd then got louder.

"I heard that before his parents died, His Highness' parents gave him a materia," a woman said. "So this brown haired boy is an imposter?" another woman asked. Tifa listened to every single word intently, confused. Genesis gritted his teeth as he glared at the boy-- Cloud-- above him. "I thought that it was just a stupid marble in his pocket, that's why I put it in my coat!" he said to himself.

"D-don't try to act innocent!!" Genesis shouted. Cloud folded his arms, "I'm not. You are! Imposter!!" Cloud jumped down and amazingly landed on his feet, right beside Genesis. He pulled away the crown on Genesis' head and smirked, "Genesis!!"

Everyone gasped. "Hey! Security!" someone shouted. "Right! The police are coming to capture you!!" Cloud said, smirking once again. Two police officers then went to the front of the church and grabbed Cloud's arms.

"H-hey!!" Cloud shouted. "What the heck are you doing!? I'm the real prince!!" "Yeah, right," one of the officers said. "Stop playing around, kid." "I'm not a kid!!" Cloud said. "I'm seventeen! I'm Prince Cloud Strife! And I have proof! See?" Cloud held up a small, blue, shiny ball.

"Oh my gosh...," the officers muttered. "Th-that's the... materia!" "But he's still the imposter!" Genesis shouted. "Whatever it takes, I'm gonna end this ceremony!!" Cloud said. He tried to push the officers away, but they still wouldn't let go of him.

"Wait!" someone shouted from the crowd. A middle-aged man came out from it, with his arms folded. "Cid!!" Cloud shouted in delight. Cid nodded, "That's right. I've been the prince's caretaker for 9 years, and I've learnt a lot about that kid. He's short, has spiky, blond hair. And I also remember what he told me a long time ago..."

Everyone stared at Cid, eager to find out what he was about to say next. Cid smiled and raised a finger in the air, "That he would _never_ dye his hair brown!!" "Aha! You're the imposter!!" Cloud shouted at Genesis.

"We're sorry, Your Highness," the officers said in unison. They let go of Cloud and immediately grabbed Genesis, dragging him to the back of the church afterwards.

Cloud turned to Tifa, and their eyes met. Both their eyes started to sparkle and they smiled. Slowly, their smiles turned to grins. Cloud blushed and looked away, trying his hardest not to show his red face, although he was unable to.

"So, uh..." he muttered. "Shouldn't this be the time when the groom kisses his bride or something?" Cloud looked up at Tifa and grinned, causing her to giggle. Cid smirked, "I thought you said, 'Whatever it takes, I'm ending this ceremony!'."

"And Tifa said that she didn't want to marry.. not in a million years!" Zack said, smiling as he folded his arms. Tifa bit her lip and fiddled with her thumbs, "I.. I don't mind.. getting married now.."

"Uh, well...," Cloud looked down at Cid for a moment, before looking up at Tifa again, "I meant to end the ceremony.. this way..." Cloud got to his knees (although only one of his knees were on the ground) and held out the blue materia to Tifa, "Will you.. marry me, Tifa?"

Tifa giggled, "Of course!"

Everyone cheered as Cloud got up and kissed Tifa. Cid smiled to himself and nodded, "You've raised that boy well, Cid..."

* * *

**OMG. One of the weirdest fanfic I have ever written. xD**

**I've always wanted to write a Cloud & Tifa fanfic, but never got the chance too. Until now. YAY ME!! lol.**

**I have some explanations in this story, but I didn't know how to put it in the story, so I'll just explain it here:  
The big, burly man is actually Barrett (however that's spelled).  
****Cloud's parents died when he was five. Cid then became Cloud's caretaker (or babysitter), because he was good friends with Cloud's parents.**

**There, I guess I explained everything. :3 Well, since I don't have anything much to say, this will be the end of the author's note.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


End file.
